


A Moment Alone

by blue_writes_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Remus Lupin, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_writes_things/pseuds/blue_writes_things
Summary: You rarely get time alone with Remus......That's what you get for being friends with the marauders I guess
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, twin james potter
Kudos: 40





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A bit dialog heavey, mostly at the end.  
> And as always, I have no clue how to format on here, this is just copy and pasted from my tumblr

You and Remus were sitting at the black lake dipping your feet in the water to help cool yourselves from the summer heat. You had your fingers interlaced and his head is resting on your shoulder.

You two had been dating for almost three months now. But you haven’t told anyone, not even your twin brother James knew. Lily had her suspicions, but she also thought James and Sirius were dating for a while, so no one really took her predictions into account anymore.

You and Remus had decided not to tell the others (at least not yet) as you thought James would turn to hate you both or make you two break up. He was very protective of you (even though you were older than him) and Remus is one of James’s closest friends.

So you guys just spent time together when you could, everyone saw you guys as best friends, which you are, but you two saw each other as more.

The pair of you were taking it slow, for several reasons. The main being because Remus has his self-hatred thoughts like you deserved more, that he’s not enough, that you shouldn’t be dating a monster.

You would shut those thoughts down instantly, you made him feel loved, and he was so thankful for that, thankful that you saw the good in him, you’ve helped him out of his shell. And he does the same for you, helping you with your insecurities and problems. You can’t ask for a better best friend, let alone a boyfriend. 

The other reason was, your friends are the marauders. It’s hard to have alone time together. So you both treasure these moments. When it’s the weekend and most students are at Hogsmeade, including James, Sirius and Peter.

“I wish we had more times like this” You broke the silence “Where it’s just us and the boys aren’t blowing something up when it’s just peace.”  
Remus hums moving off your shoulder  
“Even though I bloody hate the heat” you smile at him

He smiled “If I’m honest, sometimes I just want time away from them in general. Don’t think the heats helping that, we need a more..effective…way to cool down.” You grin at him.

“Likeee, this?” you kick your feet flicking water at him  
“Oi!” he puts he kicks some back  
“Remus!” you squeak

“Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it.” He smirks at you. You knew that smirk, he’s plotting something and it can’t be good

“Oh is that how it’s gonna be?” You reach into the water and splash some at him getting it all over his shirt, and a bit on his face and hair

“Oh, you’re so gonna get it!” 

He gets up and you instantly know what he’s going to try and do  
“Remus John Lupin don’t even think about it!” You playfully glare at him getting up and walking backwards away from the water

“Too late!” 

He runs after you as you go further up the grassy hill, abandoning your shoes and bookbags. As he’s quite a bit faster and stronger than you. He catches up quick and scoops you up  
“Remus!” You laugh struggling in his grip as he carries you over to the lake

“Re! Please no don- “ before you can finish he’s thrown you into the cold water and you scream laugh before you hit the water.  
As you come back up, he’s standing at the lake’s edge dubbed over laughing, now it’s your turn to smirk when you get an idea.

Diving down you swim back to the bank, you look up giving him your best pouty face “You’re so mean.”  
“You started it, love.”

“Whatever, can you get me out?” rolling your you lift your hand from the water out to him, smiling

He looks up at the sky pretending to ponder the predicament of pulling you from the pond  
“Please.” you let out in a very fake small voice  
“Fine! Just cause it’s you.”

He reaches his hand down to you, you grab it with both your hands and with all your strength you pull him into the water, he splashes him with a “Merlin!”

He comes up from the water shaking the water from his hair like a wet dog (your glad he doesn’t smell like one though)

“Ok, that was smart.” he grins at you as you make your way over to him.

He holds his hand out to you, taking it he pulls you to him, effectively trapping you to his chest, not that you’re complaining. You have your hands resting on his chest, feeling his soft and steady heartbeat made you smile, knowing that he wasn’t stressed or anxious was such a lovely feeling.

The warmth of his embrace mixed with the coolness of the water was practically heavenly. You lean your head just below the crook of his neck and he rests his on the crown of your head. If sitting at the edge of the water was peaceful, this could be close to serenity.

Pulling back a little just to look at his face, you give him a soft smile, as he returns it he flicks his eyes from yours to your lips, and back. Seeing him do that brought heat to the apples of your cheeks. It was like you read eachothers minds as you run your hands from his chest to the back of his neck, you both lean in eyes gently closing.

CRASH  
“Moony! Y/n/! C’me!” James practically screams in your general direction. You sigh putting your head down onto his chest

“Do you think if we ignore them, they’ll go away?” Remus jokes, a slight bit of hope they actually would.  
“No, cause if we do they’ll just come to us. And I’d prefer to not get drowned by James” You roll your eyes “Let’s go” You give him a soft smile.

“Race you back!” He calls diving under the water before you finish processing what he said

“Moony get back here!” You laugh going after him.

He got back first, unsurprisingly, and he shakes his hair again once he climbs out of the water, flicking water onto the boys. ‘By accident’.

“Get outta’ the water li’ sis I got some news!”  
“James, I’m older than you” you roll your eyes.

“Na-uh!” he calls down to you  
“Oh please, even if you were older you still act like you’re five.” You snap back smirking.

“Just get out of the water already!” 

You go to get yourself up, but the same thought you had a while ago popped into your head.  
“Can you help me out?”

Remus holds back a laugh knowing you were gonna pull what you did to him on James  
“Nice try y/n/n, I know that trick.”

“Yeah, yeah” You make your way out of the water pushing your hair from your eyes “At least I tricked the smart one in the group.”

“Wait, Moons, you fell for that? Even Wormy knows better than that!” Sirius laughs and Remus shoves him with his elbow  
“Ok, what was your news?” Remus changes the subject

“Lily said yes to a date!” The whole group was shook (even James)  
“A real date or one where you force her to spend time with you?” you question

“Yes, a real date! Pads was there and can vouch for me”  
“I’m so proud of you little bro!”

You go over to him and hug him from behind, drenching his shirt with cold water.  
“I know you meant that to bug me, but the water is nice, so thank you.” he fakes politeness as the group snickers.

“Ok guys, let’s go back to the castle so me and y/n can change.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading fam, go follow my tumblr!  
> https://they-write-once-in-a-blue-moon.tumblr.com/


End file.
